


Wait. You're a Cat!?

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Shapeshifting AU, cat Adrien, first multichapter fic im doing omg, gay af, its really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanael picked up a stray cat and thought that he'd just need to buy cat food here and there, but of course, he was wrong. So. Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien, Not Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. IT HAD TO BE DONE.

Nathanaël sighed as he made his way home, lugging the plastic bag filled with grocery items. It was a long day and he just wanted to get back to his apartment and sleep, or well maybe eat a little before – if he could. It was dark out and there weren’t many clouds out tonight, it was rather beautiful.

He made a gentle turn down the sidewalk as he made a move to put in his headphones. As he was doing so he heard a small noise coming from his feet – confused he looked down, frowning a little. What was happening to him _now_?

As his eyes casted down to his feet he saw his ‘problem.’ Rather than a ‘what’ it was a ‘who.’ It was a _cat_. What was a cat doing in _this_ part of the city!? He sighed… they were mewing and pawing at his calves as if they were asking for him to give them something to eat. _Oh_ … _yeah_ he bought some fresh cheese… he groaned. Why did he have a soft spot for furry felines like this cat here? He knelt down as he gently scratched the cat behind their ear.

“Hey there little minou, are you hungry?” he asked softly. It wasn’t common to see cats out here, especially not during this time. “Would you like some cheese, minou?” he asked.

The cat physically recoiled away from him, hissing and scrunching up its face, displeased by the simple _notion_.

Shocked Nathanaël frowned at the cat, what cat _doesn’t_ like cheese!? Especially since it was living in _Paris_! He sighed “What do you want then?” he asked it as he squatted down, speaking softly to the cat. If anyone was to walk past, they’d think he’s so sleep deprived that he’s actually able to have a full one-sided conversation with a stray cat! – Wait, _he is_.

The cat gently pawed at the bag that was now gently resting on the ground. Opening it up they stuck their nose into the bag and sniffed around, searching for something to eat. Staring at some blueberries, they pawed at it and opened it, sticking their nose into it and munching on it. A soft purr left the cat as they continued to eat the whole thing.

Nathanaël watched the cat, he sighed, and well this is what he gets for being nice to stray animals. He pulled the cat away from the bag and pulled away “Hey, as much as I would love to feed you, its late and I need to head to my apartment,” he told the cat as he gently gave it a couple more pets and scratches, standing up.

The cat mewed again and almost looked like they were frowning, pawing back at his legs.

Nathanaël sighed “See you later, minou,” he said as he started to walk home. As his feet moved he kept almost tripping on something, looking down he saw the black cat once again, messing with him. Every step he took, the cat went in between his legs obscuring his walk. He groaned loudly, “Fine, do whatever you want…” he mumbled as he continued to walk.

As if being able to understand him, the cat happily trailed beside him now, not messing with his path.

Shaking his head Nathanaël continued to walk, soon arriving at his home. He went inside the apartment complex and looked back at the cat “Hey – you can’t follow me here, I didn’t say I had a cat when I rented this place,’ He told the black cat.

The cat glared as they forced their way past the door and into the apartment complex. Their tail swishing side to side smugly, as if a cat could be smug!

Nathanaël frowned, no stopping this cat is there? “I swear to god I’m too tired for this…” he muttered as he carried his groceries up the stairs and up to his apartment. Setting the bag down he searched for his keys, grabbing it he unlocked his door and went to grab his bag. Almost toppling over the weight, he doesn’t remember it being that heavy, he pulls it up heavily, looking down into his bag and stared inside. Looking up at him was the small cat with bright green eyes and an almost grin.

Nathanaël sighed “Oh, aren’t you sneaky…” he said as he pulled the cat into his home. “I’m very tired, so I’m going to sleep, and you can… be a cat…. Chat Noir... that’s the name im giving you, since you seem to be staying here now…y’know…” he said as he set the cat down on the counter after taking him out of the grocery bag. “Although you have a blond patch of fur right there” he said as he gently scratched the cat’s ears, moving to pet their blond patch. He set groceries down on the kitchen counter. He went to go to his bed, passing out a couple of minutes later.

As Nathanaël went to sleep the cat climbed down from the counter and pattered their way down to the redhead’s room.  Jumping up on the bed and nudged their way under the other’s arms. Laying there to sleep and purring happily as they dozed away.

* * *

 

Nathanaël woke up and sighed as he got up tiredly, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes, thank god he had today off. He yawned as he looked beside him, he saw a tail from under the blanket he sighed “Chat Noir, what’re you doing in my bed?” he questioned laughing gently as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

“You said I can just be ‘a cat’ so… napping is a cat thing…” a voice mumbled from under the blanket.

Nathanaël shrieked as he jumped out and stared at the lump in the bed. Okay that was a lot larger than any normal cat, what the hell!? He tentatively lifted the sheet and then saw that there was a male underneath it.

“Nn… its _cooooold_.” the male whined. His tail flicked back and forth as black ears folded down to the side of his head. He turned around and he was very, _very_ naked. Nathanaël quickly shielded his eyes as he jerked back and stared at his palms, very reluctant to look.

“Why’re you – oh. Oh I went back...” the previous cat said, with a sigh “Also, my names not Chat Noir, its Adrien…!” He said with a pout as he sat up, using the blanket to cover his body, staring at the other. “Open your eyes… I have a blanket on…” He said gently, his voice was soft and smooth, a smile could be heard.

Cautiously he removed his hands from his eyes “W-what, w-who… what’s going on!?” He asked as his face flushed, staring at the male, confused and very shocked.

“I’m… uh… I guess the easiest thing would be ‘were-cat’ maybe? Except I can control when I change…” he said softly, his ears twitching as he spoke, listening to the noises here and there.

“Y-you… you were that cat I saw… and I picked up!? Chat!?” he exclaimed. Looking at the other he noticed that just like the cat he had a bright patch of blonde hair or err fur in the middle of his head, only the tips of his ears were black while his tail was completely black.

“Not Chat, Adrien, and yeah… uhm… I know that’s weird… b-but please don’t kick me out?” He said softly.

Nathanaël shook his head “I won’t kick you out… but you need to explain all of this to me over breakfast,” he said gently.

Adrien grinned at him, getting up and wrapping the blanket around him like a cape. “You’re going to make breakfast!?” He asked, gazing down at him, his fangs showing through his toothy smile.

Nathanaël stared up at the male “Y-you are so tall…” he said as his eyes widened and gazed at Adrien “W-well come on then…I said I-I’d make breakfast…” he said

“Could you make something with those bananas I saw in the bag? It was next to the blueberries!” Adrien said as he walked out of the room, the blanket trailing behind him.

“I-I’ll… uhm… I’ll see,” Nathanaël said as he trailed behind him. This was going to be a hell of a day.


	2. Knowing some background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them getting to know each other!! Its VERY short i am sorry,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls talk to me @ thelovesickartist.tumblr.com

A deep sigh came from the redhead as he poked at the pancakes he made, it had bananas on the top (thanks to his cat’s... err… new roommate’s request). He picked his head up to glance at the male.

“So let me get this… completely straight. You’re a strange cat-human hybrid shapeshifting thing, that now is in my house and you don’t want to leave because… that means you’d be homeless, foodless, and well… stuck being a cat?”  Nath asked with a slightly exasperated voice. This is some bullshit you read in mangas or – or something like that!

The shapeshifter hummed as he continued shoveling the food into his mouth as if he hasn’t had a full meal in weeks – and with the way he looked, he probably hasn’t. Adrien didn’t mind his new friend, although he was quite… quick to judge, he was kind enough. Plus he gave him food!

“And… you want to stay here? And not go home? You have a home don’t you..?” Nathanaël questioned, his eyes watching him expectantly. He didn’t know much about the other (given they just met), and considering he didn’t want to pry and ask too many questions, he didn’t get a lot of answers. 

“Err… well… Yes.” Adrien answered, somewhat reluctantly as he stopped his eating to look back at the redhead. Nath adverted his eyes. Adrien was still very much naked and only in his blanket, and given the fact Nathanaël didn’t have any desire to stare at a random strangers most uncovered body, he had to look away. Adrien sighed after he was met with silence, signaling he was supposed to continue. “Well… see… My dad is super uptight about what I do and where I go… and who I’m with and if I… didn’t want to be around that so… I sort of ran away? I guess… I was supposed to return home like… maybe six months ago?” The shapeshifter admitted with a shameful glance down to his plate.

Nathanaël sighed… Well. That was something he hadn’t expected. “So… now you’re all alone huh? Well… alright fine… You can stay here, and I’ll feed you, and take care of you, in return, you have to start wearing clothes when you’re human, or at least let me know when you’re going to turn into a human again – actually can you run by me when and why you turn into a human?” He asked, propping his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on it.

“W-wait you’ll really let me stay?” He asked with wide bright eyes. He hadn’t expected the other to so quickly agree! It was amazing how easily swayed this guy was!

  “Yes, yes, but again, tell me why and when you turn into a human so I can know when to shield my eyes…” He said a little jokingly as he tried a smile.

Adrien chuckled as he made a move to continue to eat the food, cleaning off the plate “Hmm… if I let my guard down I transform, and if I’m tired I end to changing too… and well… I guess just whenever I want to? There’s not a lot of things I can control when I change, like clothing, but I’ll try to make sure to have clothes near all the time! It’s been awhile since I’ve been in a house so…” he said softly.

Nath shrugged, then smiled gently “Alright… I think I can manage that. Next thing is that you need clothes, I think… I have some clothes from err… a…friend… that you could probably fit into, want to take a look?” He asked as he let out a soft yawn as he moved to get up and grab their plates, taking them to the kitchenette he had, gently putting them in the sink to do later (or in a few weeks).

He then moved to the bedroom as he went to grab some of the clothes that his ‘friend’ left over when he left. He grabbed the box full and dumped them out on his bed, sorting through them all. “Take a look!” He called out loudly as he waved a hand.

Adrien walked into the room, almost completely undetected. He loomed over the male to gently look over his shoulder.

Nathanaël shivered knowing the naked male was behind him, he quickly shifted out so the other could try on the clothes “Please, hurry up, go on…” He said exasperated.

Adrien smiled gratefully as he went ahead and grabbed the underwear that was left behind, putting those on before he then pulled some pants on, they were a little loose but they fit well enough.

 Nathanaël let his eyes gently graze the other’s body then quickly looked away and coughed a little “Alright now you have clothes, this is much better.. We’ll have to go shopping one day but for not we’ll deal with this…” He said. Today was a day he had free, no work, no nothing! He was good for today.

The redhead went ahead to walk out to the living room. His apartment room was small, a two room, one was the living room the other his bedroom, and a single bathroom. Something about having Adrien here will be challenge on him but… he was part cat and that wasn’t too bad.

Adrien walked up and nudged him with his head “Mmn... So what do you do?” He asked tiredly, and Nath’s face turns red at the touch. _‘He’s part cat, that’s why he’s like this, just… calm down…’_

Nathanaël let out a soft sigh “W-well.. Normally I’d go to work, then go paint for some time… and that’s it..?” he said as he shrugged and gently shied away from his touch.

Adrien nudged him more into him and yawned, purring softly “So… Is there anything you want to do?” He asked excited.

“A-aha… why don’t we just go… and maybe have a… time to get to know each other…?” Nath said… Oh mon dieu this is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Request things for me to write @: ripyuuri.tumblr.com


End file.
